eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Rooftop
Overview *Theres a large Helli-pad that has the Berserker Shield desired by everyone. *On the Helli-pad there is a raised section that can be accessed by a lift and is usually used for sniping. *The Helli-pad is surrounded by 3 air vents which provide good cover for the entire body accept the very top of the head (Auto Rifle/Ripper users can take advantage of this, it is a guaranteed headshot good aim). *There are two hallways in this map, one that goes directly below the Helli-pad, and other inside the building. IMPORTANT: Cornering is vital to dominate this map. see the PvP article for reference. Deathmatch Strategy This is a well balanced map that does not offer too many advantages to any one playing style. The top of the heli-pad is a good area to snipe, but is easy to get picked off by snipers yourself. In the back hallway there is room for a close quarters fight, and the air vents in the outside area provide cover for an intense sniper/ ground battle. The outside of the rooftop is pretty dangerous because there are so many dead angles. Therfore, a good strategy for close-combat style employees is to stay in the back hallway, out of reach from snipers and jumping airbornes, and to wait for opponents to come. Both ends of the hallway offers good sight on the ground battle side of the rooftop to shoot coming opponents. The lift to the roof can be used strategically. You can stand on it to prevent others from coming up and getting the berserker shield, or you can stand slightly to the side of it and shoot down at people entering it. Also if there is someone waiting near the bottom you can jump off the lift and land behind them. Usually they will wait for the lift to come down, if they hear the noise it makes, and you can shoot them in the back and kill them quickly. It can be really hard to defeat someone abusing the lift like so without a grav-hook, or a hellfire which can launch grenades up to the roof area. Camping There are lots of good places to camp on rooftop. The first place is up the lift (which ends up above the heli-pad). Nearly all action is here, because unsuspecting snipers shoot from there. Another game strategy is to get on the other side of the air duct (there is a little ledge via sniper) and to berserker camp or snipe. This is advantageous due to the fact that no one expects you behind the duct, and if you hear the lift come up, wait a few seconds, then jump/walk around the duct, taking your enemy by surprise. The other great place to snipe is on top of the room where you spawn in co-op (get there via Gravity Hook. In that same spot, you are in range for the Berserker Shield. But, as with most sniping spots, all of these spots are Vulnerable of all propelled blast guns (eg. Rocket Launcher). There is also a ledge on the glass next to the top of the room where you re-spawn during Co-op mode. You can also shoot players from the edge of the heli-pad, if you are cautious of other snipers on higher ground then you. Co-op Strategy Follow this guideline to secure the Rooftop facility: *Go the hallway entrance shown in picture #1 *Closer to the wall of the hallway shown in picture #2, drones will spawn. Wait for them & kill them. WARNING: One could spawn right in front of you. *Look through the gap for drones as shown in picture #3, you should be able to easily shoot them down, without much fire coming back at you. *If there's still drones left somewhere, first look in the place that is shown in picture #4, then check the sniper height. If you still didn't find him make a circle around the hellipad. Powerups *Cloaking Field, under pathway to the Heli-Pad (Center of Map), in a nook. *Acceleration, in a nook to the left of the Heli-Pad, facing toward the drop in the map (covered in glass). *Berserker Shield, in the center of the Heli-Pad (Not recommended due to it leaving you vulnerable from snipers) (Or unless you have the Gravity Hook/quick armor). Due to limited map size, Rooftop does not house more than 3 powerups. Category:Maps